A Walk in her Shoes
by Electric Plum
Summary: A disastrous spell results in Maka and Blair switching places. Rated M for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk in her Shoes**

_Pairing: SoMa  
>Warnings: Language, sexual situations. However, no actual lemons.<em>

Soul didn't get it.

He was used to the whole once-a-month-his-meister-and-pervy-cat-get-bitchy thing, but really, this was the worst it had ever been. They were both cranky at the same time, this month.

"Soul, what happened to the ice cream? I just bought a half gallon of rocky road last week. Did you eat it again? Gods, you're so inconsiderate!"

And then that cat walked in, empty carton and spoon in hand. "Soul-kun, do we have any more of that yummy chocolate-marshmallow ice cream?"

"You ate all my ice cream! You slutty cat!"

"Well, if you ate it, all the fat would go to your thighs, not your boobs like you're hoping."

Soul thought Maka's legs were perfect. She didn't have to worry about gaining weight, though a bit of a boost in the boob department would be nice. He turned the page in the book he was pretending to read, wondering how long it would take for this fight to come to blows.

"I have nice legs. And I exercise enough to not gain weight." Was she a mind reader or something? "The only exercise you get, is in bed!"

"At least I get some, Tiny Tits!"

"My legs aren't as wide open as yours, bitch!"

"I'll have you know I have to turn down ninety percent of men because they're not good enough."

"Oh, because that's so hard." She crossed her arms. Soul pretended to prop his head on his hand, absorbed in the book. This position filtered out some of the shrill screaming. "I fight kishin for a living! You're just a flirt!"

"You don't have an empathetic bone in your body!" She paused, then held up a finger, pointing at Maka. _"Pumpkin, pumpkin…"_

"Shit!" Soul cursed. The cat cast her spell, and he tried to throw himself in front of his meister. He was too late, though. It rammed into her – and nothing happened.

Blair looked stunned.

Maka giggled.

A meister with soul perception would have seen two souls switch places.

Maka found herself staring. At herself, who giggled in a flirty, sexy way she would never have managed if she had been in her own body.

((_**Hey, everyone, it's EP! Welcome to my latest fic. Have you ever taken a shower, and come up with a really good idea, and you just know if you don't write it down that second you'll forget it? Yay for me, I actually wrote this one down. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet, but I'm hoping your reviews (if I get any,) will help me out. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**EP. ))**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**((Chapter two! Hey, everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews! You three are the best of the best. Virtual huggles for all of you! Unrelated ranting – so, I've been bugging one of my friends to get her final project for her mythology class finished since she got it. A month ago. It's due in fifteen minutes and she has fourteen pages left to do. –sigh- Now, for the story. I don't own Soul Eater~! ))**_

_A meister with soul perception would have seen two souls switch places._

_Maka found herself staring. At herself, who giggled in a flirty, sexy way she would never have managed if she had been in her own body._

"Look," Maka said, "I'm sorry I called you a slutty cat." _Even if it might be true._ She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. Eyeliner and mascara smudged onto her manicured hands. The girls had spent about an hour arguing, and they were both exhausted. Soul had left the house to get away from the hormonal women, but he had come back with two cartons of rocky road and some Tylenol for their cramps. The girls sat across from each other at the kitchen table, eating the chocolate.

"And I'm sorry I called you Tiny Tits, even if it's true." Blair said, setting down her spoon and leaning back in her chair.

"Okay," Maka remarked. She shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth, swallowed, and continued. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that last bit. Now," she paused, her face taking on a dark cast. "Put me back, or I will hunt down every last one of your souls and feed them to my weapon."

"Did someone mention food?" A male voice called from the living room. Maka rolled her eyes.

"No! Keep studying!" He came into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He took a drink of milk straight from the carton. "Gods, Soul, get a glass."

"Since when did you care if I studied?"

"I always have, stupid! Now get back to work!" She glared daggers at him, and he left the room.

"We can play later, Soul-kun!" Blair called after him. An Oxford English Dictionary slammed into her head.

"Put me back before you try flirting with him."

"Well, see, the thing is…"

"What?"

"I don't know how." Silence fell for a few moments. "But it should wear off on its own!" she said, rushed. "I mean, the moon is waxing right now, when it's full, we'll probably switch back on our own. Hopefully." The last word was a whisper.

"I am going to kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**((Holy crap it's been forever since I updated. Thanks to everyone who kept on alerting this story and reminding me I need to finish it. Thanks for having faith! ))**

The fact of the matter was that Blair had no modest clothing in her closet. Maka felt self-concious as she walked through the supermarket wearing a blouse that showed a substantial amount of midriff and cleavage. Although she had declared that she _was not going with her midriff showing,_ there was simply not a single outfit that Maka had deemed appropriate. So, she went with the closest thing she could find to _appropriate for running errands. _

The air in the store was chilled, which was a relief from the heat outside. Still, though, she flushed red. It was with embarrassment, not heat. How hard could it be to find a simple sports bra? All Blair's were lacy with wire, and Maka was uncomfortable in them. She grabbed two simple racerbacks, hoping a double-D was big enough. After that was taken care of, Maka hurried through the market, picking up staples like tea, ice cream, tampons, and Midol. She added some fish on an impulse.

xXx

Maka quickly walked home, not wanting the ice cream to melt. She was painfully aware of the bounce in her step as she half-jogged home, past gawking boys and men. _They should know better…_

Lost in thought, Maka suddenly stumbled and fell over a crack in the pavement, her bag of groceries spilling on the ground. "Damn heels…" She muttered, standing and brushing herself off. Hearing laughter, Maka felt heat rise to her face. It was just her luck she would land in front of a construction site. In a skirt.

_Oh, those boys were in for it now…_

**((Yeah, sorry, this one's even shorter than the others. Next chapter, Maka will give those stupid whistling construction workers a piece of her mind… ))**


End file.
